


Priorities

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Star Wars [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Despite his dedication to the First Order, Hux has other priorities in mind.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Reader, Armitage Hux & You, Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You
Series: Star Wars [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080050
Kudos: 21





	Priorities

You stood next to Captain Phasma as Hux gave his speech:

“Today is the end of the Republic. The end of a regime that acquiesces to disorder. At this very moment in a system far from here, the New Republic lies to the galaxy while secretly supporting the treachery of the loathsome Resistance. This fierce machine which you have built, upon which we stand will bring an end to the Senate, to their cherished fleet. All remaining systems will bow to the First Order and will remember this as the last day of the Republic!”

Your chest swelled with pride. General Hux, your Hux, your lover, had done it.  
“FIRE!”

You watched as a red beam shot through the sky and headed towards the Hosnian System. Everything seemed to slow down around you. Silence fell over everyone as the base as the beam made its way to the planets and began to blow them up one by one.

Once the planets were destroyed, everyone began to head straight back to work..except you. You and Hux stood there as people passed you by until it was just you two. He turned around and you immediately made eye contact. He strode towards you without breaking it.

“I believe a congratulations are in order, sir. And I think a celebration is in order." 

Hux’s lips twitched, "Yes, thank you Lieutenant L/N. Follow me to my quarters and we shall celebrate.

As soon as you two entered his private quarters and the doors closed, Hux pushed you up against the wall and his mouth was immediately on yours. You moaned into the desperate, lustful kiss. You threw off Hux’s jacket and hat as he did with you. He immediately began to unbutton your top and nipping at your neck.

"We should be quick. I’m sure your crew is looking for you.” You panted.

“To hell with my crew,” Hux murmured as he bit your neck and undid the last button on your top. He threw it to the side, “You’re my priority right now.”

You couldn’t help but smile, “How thoughtful of you, sir.” You cupped his hardened, clothed bulge. He growled at your touch as he picked you up and brought you to his bed. You moaned as you felt his erection prod your clothed core.

He threw you on the bed and dragged off your pants. You helped him with his shirt and pants as well. Once he was rid of his clothes, his hands went to your back and undid your bra. His mouth flew straight to your nipple. He licked and bit as his hand fondled your other breast. You became a moaning mess beneath him.

“A-Armitage, please. I need you.” You whined.

“Patience, darling.” His hand cupped your core and you yelped in pleasure,

“Already so wet for me, Y/N?” He had a smug grin on his face.

You nodded, “I got wet just from your speech.”

His slid your panties down your legs, “Is that so?”

“Y-Yes, you got me so hot and bothered. I wanted you to take me right there.”

“Tsk. Tsk. You’re a naughty girl, Y/N.” Hux slipped a finger into you and your back arched, “Look at you, coming undone so quickly. I’ve barely touched you.”

“You just have that affect on me.” You grabbed his neck and pulled him down to you to kiss you. You moaned into the kiss as he continued to finger you.

He broke away from the kiss and rested his forehead on yours continuing to finger you, “Look at you. So beautiful, Y/N. My Y/N.”

“Please, 'Tage! I want you inside me. I _need_ you inside me.”

“As the lady wishes.” He took your legs and hooked them around his body. He lined his hard cock with your wet, hot center. He slowly entered you and your back arched as he stretched you. Hux groaned in pleasure as he filled you to the hilt, “So hot and wet just for me.”

“Yes! Just for you! All yours!" 

He kissed you up and down your body as he pounded in you. You clawed as his back in desperation and lust. He made his way back to your neck and began to kiss and nip at it again. You bit his shoulder and you heard him hiss in pain and pleasure. You arch your hips a little more to meet each of his thrusts. He begins to pound into you deeper and harder. Your stomach begins to coil signalling that your close.

"Fuck Y/N! You’re close aren’t you? Clenching me like that.”

“Please, let me come!”

“Just a little more,” His thrusts became more erratic as desperation began to fill him even more, “That’s it, Y/N.”

You moaned, “So close, 'Tage! Please!”

He thrust into you a few more times and you both came together. He landed on top of you groaning in satisfaction. You ran your hands through his red hair and kissed his shoulder. He rolled off of you with a smile on his face.

You scooted closer to him and rested your head on his chest, “You made a big accomplishment today. Soon enough, you’ll be emperor of the galaxy.”

Hux hummed in agreement, “And you will be my empress.”

You couldn’t help but scoff, “Right. Me an empress.”

“I’d have no one but you, Y/N.” He kissed your head and your eyes slowly drooped as you began to fall asleep.

**A couple days later**

The base was falling apart. The Resistance were bombing the entire place.  
“Everyone leave immediately!” You yelled as you pushed crew members out of the room. 

An officer ran up to you, “Lieutenant L/N! What about-”

“Don’t worry about me! Get yourself and others out of here! I need to make sure that everyone is gone.”

As soon as the officer left, a bomb went off and you were thrown back. The last thing you saw was debris flying everywhere.

“Bring me Kylo Ren. It’s time to finish his training.” As soon as Snoke’s image vanished, Hux ran out of the room. He grabbed the first officer he saw and pushed him up to the wall.

“Where’s Lieutenant L/N?!" 

"I-I don’t know, sir!”

“Where was she last scene?!” Hux was beginning to panic.

“O-On the bridge!” Hux threw him to the side and began to head towards the bridge. 

“General!” Phasma rushed to Hux’s side, “What of Ren? Shouldn’t we find him?”

“I could care less about Ren right now! My top priority is finding Y/N. Get my ship ready immediately!”

“Yes, sir!" 

As soon as Hux entered entered the main command room, he called out for you, "Y/N! Y/N!” He shielded his eyes as debris continued to fly everywhere. He flipped over command panels and strips from the wall hoping to find you under one of them. He then spotted your shoe. He ran and kneeled before you, “Y/N! Are you okay?” A panel had fallen onto you.

You groaned, “Armitage?” Your eyes were heavy trying not to fall back into unconsciousness, “You should’ve left already.”

“I’m not leaving you. Come on.” He lifted the panel off you. He tried helping you up but you winced.

“I think my leg is broken. I can’t-Just go. You need to get out of here.”

“No! I’m not losing you!” He picked you up and carried you bridal style, “Just stay awake for me, okay?” He rushed to the hangar where Captain Phasma was waiting for him, “Did you locate Ren?”

“Yes, sir. He’s at the edge of the woods.”

Hux rushed and set you on your feet. You groaned in pain as you hopped on one leg. Hux looked incredibly scared, “Will you be alright for a little bit?” You nodded and he left to go up to the command center of the ship. Two Stormtroopers helped you to the small infirmary. They helped you sit on an empty bed. You lied there and rested your eyes.

You woke to Hux yelling again. You slowly sat up and saw him carrying an unconscious Kylo Ren. Medical officers took him and laid him in the bed next to you. Hux tiredly walked to your side and held your hand in his.

“Will he be alright?” You croaked out.

“Yes, I think so.” Hux rubbed the back of your hand, “For a moment, I thought I lost you.”

“You should’ve left me.”

“Then who would rule by my side when I’m emperor?”

You gave a small smile, “Come on,” You moved to the side and patted the bed,

“I’m sure you’re tired.”

“Y/N-”

“Please, Armitage.” Hux sighed and crawled onto the bed with you careful not to move so much. You put his arm around you and you settled onto his chest.

“I love you, Y/N.”

“I know.” You looked up to him, “I love you too.” You tilted up and kissed Hux. This kiss was different from the rest. This kiss was filled with so much love and compassion. You knew you were safe.


End file.
